


The Rock

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [98]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward comes back from the West with a rock.<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Any, any, _may came home with a smooth round stone/as small as a world and as large as alone_

Winry found the stone while cleaning the pockets of Edward’s pants prior to washing; a flat, roundish stone. She knew something about minerals – no one who worked with metals could do so and not have learned something about ores and rocks – but couldn’t see anything particular in this stone. If she threw it, she thought, it would skip maybe four or five times before sinking beneath the water. It was big enough to pitch at a cow’s hip to make it move, but generally, waving arms worked just as well. 

Frowning, Winry slipped the rock in her pocket, planning on asking Edward about it later. 

X X X

It took a few days before she did, forgetting herself about the rock after it wound up on her dresser at the end of the day. Spotting it while brushing her hair, she took it downstairs to the breakfast table, setting it in the middle of Edward’s plate. 

“What’s that?” Pinako asked. 

Edward picked up the stone, rubbing his thumb over it, and slipped it into his pocket. “A reminder.” 

And that’s all he’d say about it. 

X X X

After supper, Winry found him on the stoop, staring out over the grass, down toward the road, turning the stone in his hand. “Hey,” she said, sitting next to him. 

“Hey,” Edward replied. He handed her the rock. 

Quartzite, she thought; a little rough, but still pretty smooth. It might’ve been a river rock, all the sharp edges worn away. Warm from Edward’s hand, it almost fit into her palm. She offered it back to him, and he took it, sliding it into his pocket again. 

“I picked it up out west, after,” he sighed, lacing his fingers together loosely between his knees. “There was a funeral. An old woman; I’d been staying with her daughter’s family. I’d worked at her house, helping out, in exchange for room and board. We were out in the garden, and she dug up this rock and gave it to me. Told me to keep it.”

“A rock?” 

“Mm.” Edward took a deep breath. “She died about a month later. Everyone…they put rocks on her gravestone. It’s a way of remembering…more permanent than flowers.” Plucking the rock back out of his pocket, he tossed it in the air, catching it. 

“So, that’s a…reminder?” Winry touched the rock with her forefinger. 

“Souvenir,” Edward corrected, though, from his tone, he mocked himself. “Something to remember an old woman by.” He inhaled again, and let it out slowly. “She was…something. Reminded me.” Laughing, he shook his head. 

Winry cocked her head. “What?” 

Edward turned, putting the stone in her hand, folding her fingers over it, then covering it with his. “That I didn’t have to be alone. I still had a home to come back to.” 

“Oh.” Winry leaned her shoulder into his. 

“Yeah.” Smiling softly, he turned to her, saying, “Let’s get married.” 

“All this from an old woman’s rock?” Winry couldn’t help but tease, despite the heat she could feel in her cheeks. 

“I know it’s not the right kind of rock, but,” Edward clasped her hand in both of his, “will it do until I can get you a ring?” 

“Yes, Ed.” Winry leaned in, pressing her mouth to his. “Yes.” 

X X X


End file.
